Mortal Enemy Love
by Little Foxx
Summary: Whatz Up! Sorry for not posting in a while a lot went down, but I have this new story up & I would love to get others reviews & constructive critizism. A Baraka & Mileena Story at my finest...I hope. Ohh yeah some mature chapters in the future
1. Rememberance & Presant Despair

**Mortal Enemy Love**

_Chapter 1:Rememberance & Present Despair_

Baraka despises Mileena because of her betrayal, but there was a time that Baraka never wished an evil word on Mileena. That time was around the second tournament when Shao Kahn's rule was enforced around the domain. The day when Baraka & Mileena's eyes met was on the day before the tournament. He felt almost like he loved Mileena so he did what ever he could for her so he would win her heart.

But an unfortunate turn of the tables during the deadly alliance tournament left Baraka red in anger & hatred for he could not understand why she would betray him. From that day of treachery, Baraka vowed to slay Mileena for her betrayal & something even more his broken dark heart. Baraka now hates for no apparent reason & he despises humans even more & enjoys slaughtering children that beg for their mother or fathers lives.

As you know,Tarkata have followed Baraka's lead for many years & it shows on the entire horde. Many warriors have been lost & to make matters worst it has increased recently since a new & more evolved species of demon has come on the Tarkata grounds. This new breed of demon is known as the Zoganzi, &by being over populated by females makes breeding easier & quicker. They feed on the Tarkata & Centaurs & this is an unfortunate tale & this is how our story begins….

"Baraka! The Zoganzi are killing us way too fast!" "Then lets take them by force! No one dares try to force the Tarkata in fear!" "Baraka we need a female. That is how the Zoganzi have so many warriors." "Who do you suggest? We are all men! We can't find a female Tarkatan!" "There is one you looked over…Mileena." "That treacherous wrench!" "Baraka, we need her to mate with, not to love. Baraka since you have been our leader we conquered all who oppose, if you mate with Mileena we might have a chance with a new warrior that will destroy all of the Zoganzi." "If you are so sure why don't you go find Mileena & I'll consider her mating material."

Baraka was adamant about his decision, but he knew that if he did mate with Mileena their child could be trained to be ruthless & have Mileena's speed that orMileena could have many childern adding to the Tarkatan race thus, increasing their numbers. As horrible as this sounded to Baraka he knew that it would eventually have to come down to this.

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Unfortunate Realization

Mortal Enemy Love

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Realization

Baraka sends one of his men after Mileena because the warrior made a point to Baraka that if they had a female as the Zoganzi that they would be able to either increase their numbers or have a strong enough warrior to rid of the Zoganzi thus keeping their numbers from decreasing. After searching for many hours, the Tarkatan warrior found Mileena in an Outworld village near the sea.

"Mileena!" "Baraka I don't feel like dealing with you today, but if you think that you'll win this time around it's always worth a try." "No I am not Baraka, I am one of the Tarkatan warriors. Baraka sent me out in search for you to inform you that he wants to speak with you." "Hmm, Baraka speaks about what?" "Baraka prefers that you come to him & he will give you more details later. He has no intention of killing you Mileena he just wants to talk." "Fine then if he wants to talk, then tell Baraka to meet me at the Maciro River around sunset." "I will tell Baraka of your meeting place." Then the Tarkatan warrior went on his way to tell Baraka of the meeting place Mileena suggested. After walking awhile, the Tarkatan warrior told Baraka what Mileena requested the meeting place should be. As the warrior expected Baraka got angry & paced around the Tarkatan camp thinking about if he should go or stay behind & let another in his place. After 30 minutes of pacing, Baraka had 3 hours left to go to the Maciro River to speak with Mileena. He walked away from the camp & left the camp with out saying a word to his brethren.

Baraka finally made it to the Maciro River & he noticed Mileena's smell in front of him. He continued forward & he found Mileena bathing in the Maciro River alone…or so it seemed that she was alone. "Come on in. the water isn't poisonous." "The water isn't the one I want to kill." "I thought you had no intention to kill me, just to talk to me about some matters?" "Wipe that grin off of your face!" "What I can't smile? You know it takes more muscles to frown then to smile." "You're being very childish." "So were you so many years ago. You actually that I cared to be your queen? Ha! I would've rather died then have been your queen. Why do you think that I was around the bush about it?" "This matter isn't worth explaining to you!" Baraka yanked Mileena's arm up & then he proceeded to throw her down head first in the river. Mileena fought back & tried to get his grip to loosen but then his weight plus her pulling him down made Baraka fall in the River along with Mileena. This is where she began to capitalize on Baraka's mistake. She whipped out a sai & began to carve Baraka's left arm out, but Baraka stopped her after the third time she dug her sai into his arm. Baraka wrapped both of her arms behind her & then he grinned as if he were going to eat her. Quick on her feet, Mileena suddenly hollered "With out me you aren't able to repopulate the horde or impregnate me with a stronger Tarkata warrior that can defeat your worst…enemies!" Baraka thought about this for a while. He could hardly believe that she knew about the issue but he knew that she was right & so the detoured his head away from her. "I'll let you impregnate me if you do me one favor." "What!" " Find the prophet Locuto deep in the Nether realm & ask him of my Prophecy." "Why can't you do it yourself?" "Because he doesn't care so much for woman & they say only a man can sense his presence around." "So you have me going on a legend hunt? Only if I get you pregnant first then I'll consider keeping my word"…. To be continued….


End file.
